1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating flange especially for the preheating of the intake air of an internal combustion engine with a frame, a supporting ceramic element with a heating band fitted thereto, said supporting ceramic element being held in the frame to an inner side of the frame, and a support spring arranged between the supporting ceramic element and said inner side of the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating flanges of the above mentioned type are known with a closed frame and with or without a cover and provided with a preformed support spring, whereby the supporting ceramic element and the support spring are held in a mounting, which is fitted to the inner side of the frame.
Such a heating flange is disadvantageous inasmuch as, due to vibratory loading, failures can occur on account of the friction between the ceramic supporting element and the heating band on the one hand and between the ceramic supporting element and the support spring on the other hand. A further disadvantage is to be seen in the fact that the force of the spring support is not defined on account of the preforming of the support spring and that the supporting ceramic element is held with the support spring in a mounting, which means a large number of components.